


Perv

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [12]
Category: Bleach, Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Crossover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Crossover con Naruto e Dragonball Z].Ciò che unisce tre personaggi apparentemente diversi tra loro: Kakashi, Kon e Muten.





	Perv

Perv

 

Kon camminò velocemente sulle zampe di peluche, rischiò di cadere in avanti e alzò il capo.

< Non penso che ‘sorellina’ si arrabbierebbe a sapermi con degli amici.

Non capirebbe perché me li sento così vicini. Io che sono nato solo per essere distrutto, una pillola d’anima che ha visto tutti morire. Io, come quell’uomo anziano, Muten, ho perso tutti i miei amici. Ho nascosto dietro un sorriso il mio dolore.

Io che temo la morte in tutte le sue forme, fosse anche quella di una formica.

In fondo per lui, amico di una tartaruga parlante e di un maiale che in realtà è un folletto, un peluche parlante non è così insolito. Non quanto degli alieni con la coda.

Per me non è così assurdo fare amicizia con un anziano signore, resta comunque più giovane degli shinigami > pensò.

La sua criniera castana, come la sua pelliccia arancione, era coperta di polvere. I suoi occhi neri, fatti di bottone, scattavano vivaci in tutte le direzioni.

< Sono così felice di poter rivedere anche Kakashi. Io sono nato solo per combattere i mostri e lui, fin troppo ha lungo, ha pensato di essere un’arma. Come io dovevo lavare i fallimenti della Soul Society, lui

voleva lavare l’onta di quello che era accaduto a suo padre. Siamo persone profonde, che il gentil sesso spesso non comprende completamente. Spiriti affini e fedeli, capaci di morire per i nostri amici > pensò.

Vide che Muten e Kakashi avevano i visi illuminati e, chinati, parlottavano tra loro. Avevano un libro tra le mani e dei sorridi biechi sui visi.

“Aspettatemi, anche io voglio vedere le belle _ragazzeeee_!” gridò Kon e saltò. Quando vide le giovani vestite da conigliette, con i seni di fuori, stampate nel libro, uno schizzo di sangue gli uscì dal naso e cadde a terra.

Muten iniziò a sbavare, mentre il viso di Kakashi si deformava in un’espressione pervertita.

 


End file.
